


Same old song and dance

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his idea to meet in a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same old song and dance

It wasn't his idea to meet in a club. Heero felt uncomfortable with so many people around, brushing against him, the dim lights that didn't allow good visibility and the loud music that would leave his ears ringing for hours.

"I like this song," Duo said, standing beside him and handing him a beer bottle.

"We shouldn't drink," Heero said but took the bottle anyway.

"Two guys in a club not drinking is kind of suspicious. One drink won't kill you."

Heero brought the cool bottle to his lips. He didn't want to admit that the beer was perfect in the heat of the club.

"He's late," Heero said after a moment.

"It makes sense," Duo shrugged. "He wants to keep us on edge."

Duo was swaying slightly in time with the music when a large man in his mid thirties approached them.

"Enjoying yourselves, gentlemen?" he asked.

"Quite." Duo gave him a smile. "You must be Razor."

The man nodded. "Did you bring the money?"

"You know we did. A friend is keeping it safe until we see the goods." Duo took a sip of his beer casually.

Heero just crossed his arms and fixed Razor with a hard stare.

Razor nodded and started walking to a door on the side of the bar. Duo and Heero followed. The room inside was dark as well, with only dimmed lights and two red velvet couches. Duo looked at the furniture with disgust and decided to remain standing. Heero did the same.

Razor retrieved a large suitcase from the corner of the room, placed it on the table and opened it. Inside a large missile launcher was disarmed. Latest technology, undetectable by x-rays, portable and highly accurate. Heero moved to check it, taking each piece in his hand and giving it a careful look.

"Fifty of them are waiting on a truck outside," Razor said.

"We'll need to see the truck," Duo said.

"Of course. Just call your friend with the money over and we can go."

Duo stared at the man for a moment and then took out his cellphone.. "Now," he said simply and ended the call. "He'll meet us outside," Duo told Razor.

Heero had already replaced every piece inside the suitcase and he took it with him as Razor led them outside through a side door.

Trowa was waiting there with a suitcase in his hand. On either side of him were two of Razor's men, heavily armed.

Razor gave Trowa and the suitcase a look before he moved for the truck parked on the alleyway. He produced a set of keys from his pocket and opened the back. It was filled with cases. He opened the lid on one and showed them that a missile launcher like the one Heero had in the suitcase was inside.

"Good," Duo said. "Now, under ESUN law, you are under arrest for dealing with weapons."

Razor's eyes widened. "Preventers!" He spat the word and moved to draw his weapon.

Heero, Duo and Trowa already had their weapons trained on him and his men and from the shadows of the alley Quatre, Wufei and seven other agents followed.

Razor raised his hands and his men followed his example.

"The place wasn't that bad," Duo said as they escorted the weapons back to Preventers' headquarters. Pity it'll be closed now."

"You can always buy it from public auction," Quatre suggested.

"Nah, we'll just have to find another place to go for beers," Duo said.

"Just for fun this time," Trowa added and Wufei nodded.

Heero hoped the place they picked wouldn't be too noisy but he knew he would go anyway. Beers were good. Friends were better.


End file.
